


Ray of light

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, Escape, F/M, Introspection, Pictures, Self-Discovery, Spain, Travel, Welsh Character
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Era partito come preso da un istinto irrefrenabile, che l’aveva condotto come un automa verso l’aeroporto di Cardiff, che gli aveva fatto prendere quell’aereo, che era andato sempre più a sud prima di atterrare.Solo quando aveva posato il piede sul suolo spagnolo, si era improvvisamente risvegliato.Che cosa ci faceva lì?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Ray of light

Ray of Light

Aspettava il freddo.

Se lo aspettava, perché era di freddo che gli parlava il cielo.

Gli parlava degli inverni innevati del Galles, nella sua Brecon, abitata da poco più di settemila anime, tutte spente al gelo di quel febbraio che si preannunciava identico a quelli che aveva vissuto nei ventitré anni precedenti.

Adesso, invece, sentiva una sorta di calore innaturale.

_Sevilla._

Liam era affascinato.

Era partito come preso da un istinto irrefrenabile, che l’aveva condotto come un automa verso l’aeroporto di Cardiff, che gli aveva fatto prendere quell’aereo, che era andato sempre più a sud prima di atterrare.

Solo quando aveva posato il piede sul suolo spagnolo, si era improvvisamente risvegliato.

_Che cosa ci faceva lì?_

Nella sua vita, non si era mai allontanato dalla sua nazione. Eppure, in lui era scattato qualcosa.

Era stato durante l’ennesima lezione al college, quando aveva visto i medesimi volti, quando aveva sentito le voci dei suoi amici, sempre con la stessa tonalità, che aveva provato quasi la sensazione di soffocare.

Durante i primi giorni, aveva imputato allo stress quella condizione. Poi, non sentendola sparire né diminuire, aveva perso il controllo su se stesso.

E se ne era andato, era fuggito vigliaccamente da quel grigio. Una breve telefonata ai suoi genitori, senza dar loro il tempo di ribattere, e si era ritrovato lì, sospeso nel nulla, con una valigia troppo piccola e un desiderio di consumare la vita troppo grande.

Pian piano, aveva cominciato a sorridere.

Non avrebbe saputo spiegare il perché di quella scelta. Il sud era costellato di città tranquille, immerse nel sole, più vicine ai suoi standard. Eppure la sua scelta era caduta su quel luogo, rinomato, vivo, dove nell’aria si percepiva il suono di migliaia di cuori che battevano.

E, lo doveva ammettere con se stesso, in mezzo a quegli stessi cuori ce n’era uno che era venuto ad incontrare, oltre ogni sua aspettativa.

Respirare, aveva un significato del tutto diverso in quel momento.

****

Si trovava in Plaza de Espa _ña, e gli sembrava quasi di aver già visto quel luogo._

_La sua mente corse a pochi anni prima, e chiuse gli occhi._

_Rivide un volto, udì una voce, sentì la consistenza di una pelle liscia e innaturalmente fredda sotto le dita._

_Aleta Rubio._

_Quando l’aveva chiamata, la sera prima, si era aspettato che la ragazza non si ricordasse di lui, che gli sbattesse il telefono in faccia, che gli dicesse che aveva da fare._

_Invece, contro ogni previsione, gli aveva dato appuntamento in quel luogo magico, capace di dargli memoria di attimi che in realtà non aveva mai vissuto._

_“E questa cos’è?” chiese alla ragazza. Si trovavano all’ombra di un albero secolare, una sequoia, gli sembrava._

_La giovane gli stava mostrando delle foto della sua città, Sevilla, con gli occhi stranamente lucidi._

_Liam ne era rimasto sorpreso. Aleta si trovava a Brecon per i suoi studi universitari, sarebbe ripartita di lì a pochi mesi. E lui, gallese provinciale, non riusciva a comprendere fino in fondo la nostalgia per la sua città natale._

_Fino a quando, almeno, non era arrivato a vedere quella foto._

_“E’ Plaza de España” rispose lei, finalmente sorridendo “E’ bellissima, non è vero?” continuò, con quel tono di voce leggero, pesantemente marcato da un accento che Liam trovava splendido._

_Aveva annuito, e aveva continuato a fissare la fotografia come se in essa si celasse un segreto._

_Eppure, adesso che l’aveva davanti agli occhi, si rendeva conto che non c’erano segreti in quella piazza._

_Non poteva nasconderli nell’immensità dello spiazzo centrale, non poteva nasconderlo fra le colonne che la costeggiavano, non poteva nasconderli nei complicati disegni, retaggio della dominazione araba._

_Era un luogo perfetto, il cui unico mistero stava nella propria bellezza, immune dal passare del tempo._

_Era appoggiato al una delle colonne centrali, seduto sugli scalini che portavano alla piazza vera e propria. Osservava strabiliato l’incerto sole dicembrino, che faceva brillare le mattonelle di un rosso che parlava di vita, una vita a lui sconosciuta._

_La vide arrivare da lontano, la vide percorrere quello spazio apparentemente infinito, come se non si dovesse avvicinare mai._

_Con la mente, ripercorse la telefonata della sera prima._

_Era in una cabina telefonica di fronte al suo albergo, si guardava intorno come a voler nascondere quello che stava facendo, vergognandosi di se stesso come mai gli era capitato durante la sua esistenza._

_“Aleta?”_

_“_ _Sì, alò_ _?” la voce era esitante, eppure stranamente allegra._

_“Sono Liam. Liam Thomas” aveva mormorato, perdendo improvvisamente qualsiasi forma di coraggio che gli aveva imposto di chiamarla._

_“Liam! Ciao! Che piacere sentirti!” aveva risposto lei, con tono più emozionante._

_“Sono a Sevilla” cominciava a provare una sorta di ansia, domandandosi cosa l’avesse spinto in quella città, a telefonarle, a sperare ardentemente che lei non lo credesse solo un folle, che aveva preso un aereo per recarsi in un luogo in cui non aveva apparentemente niente da fare._

_“_ _De verdad?_ _Non ci posso credere! Il gallese così attaccato alla sua terra ha passato il confine?” l’aveva lievemente preso in giro. Non ricevendo alcuna risposta, aveva proseguito “Ci vediamo domani? Ho qualche ora libera, non ho lezione” aveva proposto, facendo sospirare il ragazzo per il sollievo._

_“Perfetto. Dove ci incontriamo?”_

_“Ricordi quella foto che ti ho fatto vedere? Plaza de España?” il ragazzo aveva stupidamente annuito, prima di rendersi conto che attraverso il telefono lei non sarebbe stata in grado di vederlo._

_“Sì, me lo ricordo. Facciamo alle nove?”_

_Erano le nove e cinque minuti._

_Aleta si era fatta attendere, anche se non troppo._

_Quanto bastava perché Liam cominciasse a sprofondare in un baratro d’incertezze._

_Ragion per cui, la figura della ragazza che si avvicinava, seppur in modo orribilmente lento, lo fece sorridere come non gli capitava da tempo._

_Era ancora più... luminosa di quanto riuscisse a ricordare._

_I capelli, costretti in una coda di cavallo, rilucevano di riflessi quasi argentei, mentre Liam era abituato a vedere soltanto il loro nero profondo sotto i cupi cieli gallesi. La pelle era più abbronzata, e gli occhi due pezzi di carbone, ardente sotto il sole._

“Liam!” la sentì gridare, mentre gli correva incontro. Lo abbracciò, con una foga che il ragazzo non si sarebbe mai aspettato, pur sperandoci.

“Ciao, Aleta” le disse, con tono controllato. Sorrideva, felice della calorosa accoglienza.

S’incamminarono, senza alcuna fretta.

“Che cosa ci fai qui?” gli domandò lei, domanda che Liam si era chiaramente aspettato, ma alla quale non era pronto a rispondere.

“Ho preso un aereo e... eccomi qui” rispose, banalmente. Il rossore spiccò sulle sue guancie, pallide come non mai, e Aleta si accigliò.

“Questo l’avevo intuito. Dubitavo che fossi arrivato a nuoto” ironizzò “Volevo solo sapere cosa ti porta così lontano da casa”.

“Stress, credo. Sono andato all’aeroporto, indeciso su dove andare. E poi... mi sei venuta in mente tu, e ho preso il primo volo per Sevilla” il sorriso della ragazza stemperò il suo disagio, spingendolo a continuare a parlare “Del resto, hai visto com’è la vita a Brecon. Non quello che definirei emozionante” lei annuì, come se comprendesse le sue ragioni.

“Sono felice di vederti. Sei una delle poche cose o persone che mi sono mancate di quel posto” ammise, fingendo di avere un brivido.

“Lo so, lo so. Siamo d’accordo sul fatto che il Galles ha tutto da invidiare alla Spagna, d’accordo?” concesse lui, con tono divertito. Aleta si limitò a scuotere le spalle.

“Non ho detto questo. È logico che io ami la Spagna, del resto è il mio paese, ho vissuto qui da quando sono nata. È un po’ meno logica la tua fuga da casa, sebbene abbiamo assodato che Brecon sia il luogo meno stimolante del Regno Unito” concluse, a metà fra il serio e il divertito.

Liam sospirò. Si voltò a guardarla, domandandosi per la prima volta se l’idea che Brecon gli andasse stretta fosse l’unico reale motivo che l’aveva portato lì.

“Ho le mie ragioni” bofonchiò, in un moto d’improvvisa ritrosia. Lei si limitò a scuotere le spalle, e per un po’ camminarono in silenzio.

Liam era sulle spine, ma continuava a ripetere a se stesso che era la sensazione dell’essere lontano da casa, per la prima volta.

E anche quel sole, bellissimo e dannato, faceva la sua parte.

****

Non era una meta prestabilita, eppure i loro passi li avevano portati in quel luogo, di cui Liam ricordava vagamente di aver visto qualche fotografia.

L’Alcàzar gli si stagliava davanti, come prova di un tempo antico e florido, al pari di Plaza de Espa _ña._

_Anche lì, i raggi del sole facevano da padroni, e il ragazzo cominciava a sentirsi a disagio per tutta quella luce a cui era così poco uso._

_Si sedettero su un muretto al limitare del palazzo, e Aleta prese a fissare Liam con un mezzo sorriso._

_“Sei strano, lo sai?” disse, improvvisamente. Il ragazzo assunse un’espressione quantomeno dignitosa._

_“Mai avuta la pretesa di essere normale” le rispose, con tono vagamente altisonante. Lei scosse la testa, con un sorriso esasperato._

_“Che cosa ci fai qui?” chiese, per l’ennesima volta. E lui, di nuovo, non le rispose, si limitò a scrollare le spalle e a lasciar vagare lo sguardo verso il palazzo, testimone di uno splendore antico, eppure ancora meravigliosamente vivo in quelle mura._

_Prese la macchina fotografica, quasi esitando. La puntò verso l’ingresso principale e scattò la foto, come un gesto solenne. Poi sospirò._

_“Sai, avevo sempre pensato che la macchina fotografica fosse una gran bella invenzione. Pensavo servisse ad aiutare la memoria quando questa comincia a sbiadire” fissò l’oggetto fra le sue mani, poi sospirò “Ma una macchina fotografica può riprodurre le cose, i luoghi, le persone. Non quello che provano né quello che trasmettono. Sono cose che non si possono riprodurre su carta, che sono affidate alla labilità dei ricordi” mormorò, più a se stesso che a lei._

_Aleta, di contro, sorrise._

_“Fotografami” gli disse, calma e risoluta. Lui, accigliato, fece come gli aveva chiesto, poi la fissò con sguardo interrogativo. La ragazza scosse la testa e lanciò un’occhiata alla macchina fotografica._

_“Pensi davvero che, quando farai sviluppare quella foto, tutto quello che vedrai sarà un volto? Che non ti ricorderai di questa giornata, di quella che io sono e di quello che hai provato?” gli posò una mano sulla spalle, con fare cospiratore “Io penso invece che le fotografie colgano molto più di quanto riesca a fare l’occhio umano, e che quando le riguardi i ricordi vengano integrati con sensazioni nuove. Ci sono cose che non si dimenticano, Liam” gli disse, per poi socchiudere gli occhi e rivolgere lo sguardo al sole._

_Liam tacque per un po’._

_Era abbastanza pessimista, lo riconosceva._

_Si domandava se, per qualche ragione, fosse quel sole che invece conferiva tanto ottimismo ad Aleta. Se sotto la sua luce, quando l’ombra della nebbia gallese era ben lontana, non fosse più semplice vedere del bello intorno a sé._

_Guardò Aleta, e le sorrise._

_Era bella. Maledettamente bella, ancor di più nel suo ambiente naturale di quanto non lo fosse a Brecon, quando la sua stessa bellezza poteva sembrare corrotta dall’essere completamente inadeguata a quel luogo._

_Era bella, e lui pensava di essere lì per lei._

_Perché la sua voce, il suo respiro, la sua stessa pelle, avevano fatto da richiamo, l’avevano condotto in quel luogo magico, permeato da un ché di mediorientale che lo rendeva re e Aleta una perfetta Sherazade._

_Eppure, l’incanto delle mille e una notte non stava nella malia della donna che parlava, ma nelle storie che era in grado di raccontare._

_Non era Aleta._

_Era Sevilla, era Plaza de España, era l’Alcàzar._

_Era il sole, la sua luce che sembrava rendere il cielo quasi accessibile all’umana comprensione._

_Sorrise alla ragazza che gli sedeva accanto, un sorriso finalmente incorrotto, privo dei vizi della sua innata voglia di trovare una ragione per ogni cosa._

_In quel sorriso, ringraziava Aleta Rubio per essere lì, per avergli mostrato il fascino tanto decantato di quel luogo, per avergli fatto scoprire come in realtà il mondo andasse oltre le parole e le sensazioni più scontate, per estendersi verso limiti che la sua immaginazione non avrebbe mai osato sfiorare._

_“Grazie” mormorò, cercando di includere in quel suono maledettamente insignificante tutto ciò che gli passava per la mente, tutta la sua gratitudine e quella nuova presa di coscienza di se stesso, il regalo migliore che gli fosse stato mai fatto, che si fosse mai fatto._

_La baciò sulla guancia, lievemente, senza nemmeno sapere il perché._

_E forse, un perché nemmeno c’era, e lui per una volta non si diede pena di scoprirne la ragione._

_*****_

“Ciao, sono io”.

“Ciao straniero!”.

La voce di Aleta veniva da lontano, eppure a Liam non era mai parsa tanto vicina.

“Ho sviluppato le foto” le disse, senza perdersi in inutili convenevoli.

“E che cosa vedi?” gli domandò lei, curiosa. Lui sorrise, prima di rendersi conto che lei non poteva vederlo. Un vizio che non aveva perso, eppure si chiedeva se in realtà Aleta non fosse in grado di percepire i suoi sorrisi, persino a tanta distanza.

“Tu non sei uno strizzacervelli, e queste foto non sono delle macchie d’inchiostro in cui devo vedere figure immaginarie”. La ragazza rise, e lui si crogiolò nell’immagine del suo volto, baciato dal sole e da quella risata genuina.

“Sai cosa intendo” si limitò a ribadire.

Lui fissò la fotografia nelle sue mani.

Il profilo dell’Alcàzar, il sole che proiettava le sue ombre indistinte sul marmo lucido, caldo.

Il volto della ragazza era ovunque in quella foto, vivo più che mai.

“Vedo tutto” mormorò, estatico.

Vedeva davvero tutto.

E, con o senza fotografia, sapeva che avrebbe ricordato quel luogo e quel viso per sempre.

C’era un’anima in quell’immagine, e lui sapeva che era la propria.

Sorrise nuovamente, guardando fuori dalla finestra.

C’era nebbia, quel giorno. Ma lui adesso era in grado di vedere oltre il grigio, immaginando la luce del sole a Sevilla.


End file.
